Alone
by loveanimes1996
Summary: Ten years ago, they were three. Three years ago, they were two. Now, he's all alone.


**Hello****！****I'm back but with a fic completely different from my normal ones. This one will be about One Piece and a one-shot. I was inspired by the newest opening "Fight Together" and a deviantArt picture. Hopefully, you will enjoy this one. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

_Ten years __ago…_

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were running away. Why? Because the little prank they played turned out to be a little more dangerous to their lives than they thought…

After spending the entire day in their makeshift den up in the tree, they decided to pay a little "visit" to Dadan and the rest of the thieves. What is a visit without gifts? With an evil grin on their faces, they decided that the best thing to offer was a few dozens of bugs that they had caught earlier that day. Poor unsuspecting Dadan suddenly found herself rudely awakened from her afternoon nap with a persistent itch all over her body. She opened one eye in annoyance before both were wide open in shock as she found herself covered with creepy crawlers. She gave an eardrums bursting scream and looked around frantically to find the source of the bugs. She spotted Ace, Sabo and Luffy laughing hysterically near the door. Her anger skyrocketed and started chasing after them, bugs forgotten.

Of course, being old had it's bad sides. She couldn't possibly keep up with them in speed or stamina. Giving up, she yelled a few curses directed at the little punks before slowly retracing the route she came from.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy, still laughing hysterically while running, passed a little creek, heading towards the cliff. There, all three of them lied down to catch their breaths, occasionally letting out a giggle. Finally, Luffy spoke up.

"Well that was fun! The old hag's face was so funny!"

"Yeah… Maybe we should do that again sometimes." Sabo replied breathlessly. Ace remained silent.

"Ace? You with us?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something."

Luffy jumped up, with his eyes wide open.

"Oh my god! Ace was thinking about something! AHHH!"

Ace equally jumped up at that and delivered a blow to the boy that he was starting to see as a little brother. Sabo was laughing hysterically.

"What the hell do you mean by that, you little piece of shit?"

"N-Nothing!"

Finally, they dropped down again. The grass was moving with the breeze and in the horizon, the sun was starting to set. Luffy was the one to break the silence with his grumbling stomach.

"I'm hungry. I want meat."

"Then let's go hunt some crocodile again." Sabo decided.

"YEAH! Croco meat is the best!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They got up and headed back to the woods. Ace was lagging behind. Suddenly, he smiled. They were three and will stay three forever. He jogged a bit to catch up to them.

A few days later, Sabo died.

* * *

><p><em>Three years ago…<em>

"Sooooo… You'll be leaving soon, eh?" Luffy asked, lying comfortable on the soft grass.

"Yup. Finally seventeen so I'll set sail just like we said we would when we were smaller." Ace answered.

"That's so unfair! I have to wait another three years before I can set sail and create me own crew. You sure that you-"

"Yes Luffy, I'm sure that I don't want to join your crew." They stayed like that for sometime longer.

"Well then, I wish you good luck on your journey. We'll see who'll become more famous." Luffy grinned. "I'm sure that Sabo agrees with me."

Ace and Luffy both closed their eyes and smiled, enjoying the silence. But they were not alone as Sabo's hat was placed on the soft grass near them..

They both shared the same thoughts. They were down to two but now, nothing could separate them. Nobody was allowed to die after sharing that cup of sake. It would mean breaking a promise made between brothers.

A few days later, Ace set sail to start his own pirate journey.

* * *

><p><em>Now…<em>

Luffy slowly walked up the grass covered cliff, thinking about the time he had spent here.

He gently placed Ace and Sabo's hats on the ground and lied down next to them.

He enjoyed the peace this place offered. The breeze caressed his face and the setting sun was creating a beautiful contrast of colours with the forest.

"So I'm all alone now…"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Okay. The story was crappier than I intended it to be. I suck at trying to convey my feelings but I still hope that you enjoyed this.<strong>

_Reviews are like__ animes._

_You just can't get enough of it._

_So what are you waiting for?_

_Review!_


End file.
